Sept instants
by Lied
Summary: Glace. Etreinte. Mort. secret. Rumeur. Voyage. Conte de fées. 7 thèmes, 7 instants. Et au milieu de la guerre Severus et Hermione. [WARNING DEATHFIC]


Une communauté LJ, 7liens, des sets de thèmes au choix, un ou des persos à choisir, un défi...  
Et Severus et Mione au milieu de tout ça.

Je dédicace cette fic tout spécialement à toute la bande de HRFRHO et surtout à Septentrion  
Et je remercie ma Kirin pour sa betalecture et correction !  
Lalalalala...

oOo

**Sept instants**

oOo

_Glace _

oOo

Il savait ce qu'on disait derrière son dos. Il savait exactement ce que chacun pensait de lui, des élèves jusqu'aux Mangemorts. Seuls la psyché de deux personnes lui restait inconnue.  
Mais il n'était pas adepte de savoir vraiment ce qui continuait dans l'esprit de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore.  
Il observa donc, dans l'ombre, tranquillement passer le Trio Merveilleux, les écoutant se plaindre de lui. Ou plutôt deux d'entre eux.

« Snape est un bâtard cruel à la chevelure grasse ! Tu ne peux quand même pas dire le contraire Hermione ! » Vociféra Potter.  
« Et puis il prend plaisir à nous torturer ! Il ne fera rien à ses précieux petits Serpentards mais nous... Ce... ce... Cette sale chauve-souris ! » Rajouta Weasley.  
« Ça suffit ! Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! En quoi cela signifie-t-il soit un traître et travaille pour Voldemort ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un professeur un peu dur et polarisé mais ça fait aussi parti de son rôle ! Il est le chef de Serpentard ! Et s'il doit prouver sa fidélité, il doit agir en tant que tel... et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! » Interrompit la brunette.  
« Dumbledore peut se tromper Hermione. » Protesta le Survivant.  
« Oh et je suppose que quand il t'a sauvé en première année, c'était une erreur aussi ? » Répliqua, outragée, Granger.  
« Hermione, tu le défends ! » Gronda le rouquin.  
« Oui. Oui ! Je suis fatiguée de vous entendre vous plaindre de lui. Peut-être qu'il est froid, peut-être qu'il est cruel, peut-être qu'il est plein de défauts, mais tout le monde en a ! Et... et... Et puis zut ! J'en ai marre de discuter avec deux entêtés bornés obstinés... et j'en passe ! Deux têtes de mule qui refusent de regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez. »

Elle s'éloigna furieusement.

« Si vous voulez une vrai conversation d'adultes, je serai à la bibliothèque. » Cria-t-elle du bout du couloir.

Severus ricana dans les ombres. Il recula loin derrière les statues pour rester invisible. La défense de la Lionne de Gryffondor lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Voilà qu'il était pris en pitié par la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'une détention ou deux calmeraient les désirs de conciliation de la demoiselle.  
Il partit, réfléchissant à un moyen de redorer son blason de cruauté auprès de la gryffondor et de garder son armure de glace bien en place.

oOo

**_Étreinte_**

oOo

Elle courut vers lui. Il était tard, le couvre-feu était passé. Mais elle jeta ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant sa tête dans ses robes et ses maigres pectoraux. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui.  
Il resta figé, interdit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour se rendre encore plus mesquin, plus cruel chaque jour. Pour qu'elle le haïsse comme tous les autres.  
Mais elle était là, pleurant dans ces bras. Il ne bougea pas.

« Vous êtes vivant. » Sanglota-t-elle contre son torse. « Merlin, vous êtes vivant. »

L'étreinte dura longtemps. Il ne s'éloigna pas, la laissant pleurer sur sa robe noire maculée de sang, sang d'innocents pour le plaisir de son Lord, sang de ses plaies de tortures imposées par le Fou pour s'assurer obéissance et vélocité. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas quand elle se retira, visage rouge et gonflé de larmes silencieuses.

« Vous avez besoin de soin, monsieur. » Réclama Granger en effleurant avec inquiétude et tendresse son visage émacié.

Il ricana et la repoussa. Il essuya ses vêtements comme si la peste l'avait touché. Mais elle se contenta d'ignorer son geste alors qu'elle sortait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux et son nez coulant.  
Il lui retira des points et lui attribua une détention pour être hors du lit si tard. Elle acquiesça doucement, sans se plaindre, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'enfuir dans l'obscurité des couloirs.  
L'idiote, la petite idiote, se répéta-t-il dans son esprit jusqu'à ses chambres et qu'il s'écroule d'épuisement et de douleurs sur son lit. La sale petite idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe.

oOo

**_Mort _**

oOo

Il regarda la créature enchaînée aux cachots des Malefoy. Le divertissement de ce soir. Il observa la joue gonflée déjà par un hématome violet. Les cheveux frisés, indisciplinés, autour du visage sérieux et résigné. Les yeux de cannelle et d'or le contemplant avec peur et acceptation. L'amusement de ce soir ne serait pas que de la mise à mort. Il y aurait viol et torture.  
Après tout, obtenir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme gain de capture, meilleure amie de Potter et sang-de-bourbe avérée... Si ce n'était pas pour la détruire de toutes les manières possibles, quel aurait été le point ?  
Il regarda longuement dans son regard d'airain. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver mais elle ne suppliait pas, ne demandait rien, ne parlait même pas. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui donne un petit sourire triste, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.  
Il entendait les autres arriver dans les escaliers, bruyants et vulgaires, riant haut et fort de ce qu'ils allaient faire au corps de la petite Granger. Il craqua ses longs doigts. Elle ne pleurait même pas.  
Elle se préparait déjà mentalement à ce qui allait venir. Son esprit se blindait même si c'était en vain car elle finirait de toute manière hurlante et souffrante.  
Il leva sa main gauche, la regarda longuement, les bagues sur son pouce et son index brillaient furieusement malgré le peu de lumière des sous-sols crasseux du manoir Malefoy. L'argent le plus pur. Il dirigea sa main vers elle, et attrapa sa gorge fragile entre ses doigts.  
Si douce, si veloutée, si féminine. Si pure et innocente, tout son contraire.  
Il laissa sa main remonter tranquillement le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa joue, tracer la courbe d'un sourcil et le hauteur d'un front.  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.  
Il cracha les mots avec dégoût alors que ces doigts s'enfouissaient dans la chevelure brune et abondante.

« Avada Kedavra »

La lumière verte brilla à peine une seconde entre sa main et la peau pâle de son visage. Mais il eut un sourire satisfait. Elle avait été à lui dans la mort même.  
Quand le corps s'écroula, juste tenu par les chaînes, il retira ses deux bagues, et les glissa précieusement dans une poche. Lucius hurlait sa colère et son désappointement mais il l'ignora quand il remonta le long des escaliers.  
Elle était restée elle-même, comme chaque fois qu'elle le défendait. Ou à chaque étreinte qu'elle lui avait volé. Elle était restée pour lui. Juste à lui.

oOo

**_Secret _**

oOo

Il contempla son antre personnel et le chaudron qui bouillonnait au centre de la pièce sombre et inquiétante. Il porta inconsciemment la main à son cou, y trouvant sans souci la chaîne d'argent tenant les deux bagues qu'il avait conservées comme le plus précieux des trésors. Son secret. Son terrible, son merveilleux secret.  
Un sourire cruel et glacial écrivit son visage.  
Il avait payé cher le fait d'avoir pris l'amusement du Lord Noir et de ses camarades Mangemorts. De longues heures de torture et de Doloris, et d'autres malédictions, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était assuré de garder pour lui l'exacte raison de la mise à mort de Granger. Ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ne savaient.  
On avait juste retrouvé le lendemain le corps désarticulé dans les rues du Pré au Lard.  
Il ricana. Et bien que les morceaux de son corps jetés en un tas informe sur les pavés du village, le visage d'Hermione Granger avait porté un air paisible et tranquille, ses grands yeux fermés à tout jamais, malgré tous les tours des Mangemorts pour donner une expression d'horreur au corps défunt.  
Rien n'avait effacé la sérénité de sa face.  
Il caressa le métal froid contre sa gorge, les anneaux rougeoyant férocement dans la pénombre étouffante de son laboratoire secret.  
Cela avait été le départ officiel de la guerre entre ténèbres et lumières. Le monde sorcier avait enfin compris que l'horreur et la mort étaient de retour dans leurs vies. Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nier ce que criaient Dumbledore et le Survivant.  
Et lui, il avait eu un sourire sachant tout le long quand la foule en colère se leva pour prendre les armes contre le seigneur noir.  
Il continue donc de lutter mais maintenant, il a quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux qui l'aide à avancer.  
Son secret. Son si doux, si amer, si foncé secret.

Il ricane toujours à la face du monde, mais dans la solitude de ses chambres, il caresse les anneaux chaque jour. Et quand il serre contre sa paume les bagues hivernales, son esprit trouve sa propre paix. Car elles sont l'arcane de ce que seul il sait, de ce que seul il fait.

Il s'avança vers le chaudron et y vida quelques mesures d'une poudre ambroise. Sang de vierge morte.  
Son secret, si noir et si beau à la fois. Il attrapa un couteau et commença à découper une racine noueuse, sa respiration et le bouillonnement continu du chaudron pour unique compagnon.

oOo

**_Rumeur _**

oOo

Elle avait commencé longtemps avant que les Potter ne soient mort.  
Severus Snape est un traître. Severus Snape est un traître.  
Elle avait continué plus forte après la disparition du Lord et le jugement de certains Mangemorts.  
Severus Snape nous a trahi. Severus Snape est un traître.  
Elle avait repris de plus belle de chaque côté dès qu'Harry Potter était entré à Poudlard.  
Severus Snape n'est pas quelqu'un en qui placer sa confiance. Severus Snape est un traître.  
Elle s'était enflammée quand la présence de Voldemort avait été confirmée au monde sorcier et qu'Hermione Granger découverte morte et écartelée.  
Severus Snape est un traître. Il ne sert personne d'autre que lui-même. Snape est un traître.  
Snape nous a trahi. Snape est un menteur.  
Ni fierté, ni honneur.  
Snape est un traître à notre cause.  
Snape nous trahit.  
Traître.  
Traître froussard.  
Lâche sans honneur ni maison.  
TRAÎTRE

Elle courait partout, sur toutes les bouches, de chaque côté. Il était seul et renié de tous, mais cela n'importait pas. Pas tant que la rumeur n'incommodait ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore.  
Mais un jour, elle a été plus forte que tout et le regard fou mais déjà circonspect du Lord Noir le fixa plus longtemps que l'habituelle vérification dans une réunion.  
Il sut qu'elle avait trouvé son chemin dans l'esprit du seigneur noir et que ces jours étaient comptés. Il se contenta d'un sourire froid derrière son masque blanc et inamovible.  
Snape est un traître.  
Snape. Est. Un. Traître.

Et même si son temps était désormais incertain, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Car c'était vrai.  
Severus Snape est un traître.  
Il n'a pas de maître.  
Mais une maîtresse, oui, certes il a.  
Et les anneaux brillent contre sa peau, mais leur éclat reste caché sous les lourds vêtements noirs et empesés.

Snape n'est qu'un traître. Vous ne le saviez encore pas ?  
Severus Snape nous a trahis.  
Trahis.  
Trahison.  
Traître.  
Et court, court la rumeur. Elle est passée par ici, elle passera par-là.  
Et court, court.  
Severus Snape est le traître.  
Alors, il faut donc le tuer.

oOo

**_Voyage _**

oOo

Le dernier voyage. Son ultime voyage.  
Il appuya sur la plaie suintante de son torse et continua sa route, furtivement, malgré la douleur dans tous ses membres. La souffrance l'accompagnait toujours, partout où il allait. Sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à son cou, la chaîne froide battait en rythme contre son encolure, les bagues toujours parfaitement à leur place. Rien ne saurait briser le sort qui avait accroché les bijoux à son cou. Rien si ce n'est sa volonté.  
Son secret.  
Il devait arriver à son antre, il n'avait plus le temps, son corps lentement l'abandonnait.  
Il se fondit dans les ombres alors que dans la nuit sombre les deux camps luttaient leur combat final.  
Il transplana juste une seconde avant que le feu vert de l'Avada Kedavra ne touche l'emplacement où il se trouvait.  
Il ignorera toujours qu'il est passé à rien de la mort définitive, celle qui aurait pu empêcher de réaliser son vœu unique, son arcane.  
Il se traîna, mourant, à la porte de sa vieille maison et y entra, poussant son corps encore un peu, s'aidant des murs pour se soutenir jusqu'à sa pièce. Celle-là même où il avait mis toute sa science à l'œuvre.  
Il trébuche sur la porte cachée mais ne s'en rend même pas compte. Son corps lui fait défaut, sa tête se fond dans une brume de souffrance et d'agonie finale. Il avance encore d'un pas, de deux. Sa main, qui n'a pas quittée la chaîne, enserre les deux bagues d'argent. Il tire sur la cordelette d'argent et la brise sans se soucier. Les faibles maillons volent partout sur le sol, se perdent dans les mares de sang qui s'y écoulent librement.  
Il traîne ses pieds et s'affaisse soudain. Sa main plonge dans le liquide bouillonnant de son chaudron, desséchant sa peau et le brûlant à un degré intolérable mais il ne sent plus rien.  
Pas même quand sa tête tombe à son tour dans la marmite noire.  
Sous le poids de son corps, le pot s'effondre et se répand partout, laissant un magma fondant horriblement sur le sol pierreux.  
D'argent, de sang, de corps, au bout de quelques instants, il ne reste rien qu'un liquide de couleur vin qui explose et éructe, étouffant peu à peu les flammes magiques qui maintenaient le chaudron chaud.  
C'était le dernier voyage.  
Le tout dernier cette fois.

oOo

**_Conte de fées _**

oOo

« Alors le Survivant, Harry Potter, armé de son seul courage, leva sa baguette magique et jeta le sort le plus terrible qui soit. Mais son ennemi, l'immonde Serpent Noir fit de même. Le héros puisa dans le souvenir de ce qui lui était cher et se rappela du visage de sa famille perdue et de sa meilleure amie tuée. Il trouva ainsi la force absolue de son cœur et envoya au centre même de l'âme du mal son sort final, le détruisant pour toujours. »

Des « Oh » et des « Ah » plein de passion enfantine répondirent à son récit. Neville Longdubas, directeur et fondateur de l'orphelinat pour les Enfants de la Bataille Finale, regarda par-dessus son grand livre les visages envoûtés et plein d'excitation des enfants dont il avait la garde.  
Tous le fixaient avec la même attention. Tous sauf deux d'entre eux, comme d'habitude.  
Il tiqua, se retenant à grande peine de hurler sur le gamin aux cheveux sombres et de lui dire de relâcher sa camarade.  
Mais cela n'y ferait rien.  
Depuis le jour où on avait retrouvé les deux enfants, ils s'étaient pris d'une aversion pour le bébé mâle, jusqu'à le nommer Severus. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'incompréhension et de protestations de son personnel et de ses connaissances mais il n'en avait pas démordu.  
Le fait qu'on avait trouvé les deux bébés au fond d'un chaudron noir et fumant, leurs petits corps intacts, tout ça dans la demeure du traître Severus Snape, n'avait pas aidé.  
Le bébé avait été appelé Severus Septentrion Ouroboros, à cause de la forme étrange de deux cercles entrelacés qu'on avait trouvé brûlés sur sa paume gauche.  
L'autre bébé... l'autre bébé était sa faiblesse. Dès qu'il avait vu les grands yeux d'or et de cannelle il avait su qu'il devait s'en occuper. C'est pourquoi il avait créé l'orphelinat. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient rejoint les bébés depuis, mais il restait à jamais et pour toujours dans l'amour avec la fillette de quelques mois trouvée à côté de Severus.  
Comme un hommage, il l'avait nommée Hermione. Hermione Ginevra Oshumare.  
En souvenirs des deux premiers amours de sa vie. Chacune perdue, une à la mort, l'autre en mariage au héros du monde sorcier.  
Il ne se plaignait pas cependant.  
Les petits visages continuaient à le regarder, attendant la suite.  
Il continua de mémoire, son regard au-dessus du livre, observant les deux enfants maintenant âgés d'une huitaine d'années.  
Le garçon caressa doucement le joue de la fillette entre ses bras. Il pouvait voir là un geste d'amour et de confiance de part et d'autre.  
Combien de nuits avait-il retrouvé les enfants blottis ensemble au creux d'un même lit ?  
Il ne comptait plus.  
Bébés, les séparer avait été impossible.  
Rien ne pouvait venir entre ces deux-là.  
Essayer signifiait blesser Hermione, et Neville avait juré que rien ne ferait souffrir inutilement la petite brunette.  
Il replongea son nez dans son grimoire à l'hommage d'Harry Potter pour finir son récit.  
Il ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon. Hermione était allée d'elle-même se blottir contre Severus, comme toujours.  
Et même si l'envie de jeter des remarques cruelles et mordantes l'assaillaient parfois face aux yeux nuit du garçon, ce serait en vain.  
La seule chose que ne pouvait souffrir le garçon était la peine de l'enfant brune.  
Il tourna la page et acheva son histoire.

« Le héros embrassa alors la femme qui l'avait soutenu depuis toujours, Ginevra Weasley, puis, il prit la place Ministre du Monde Sorcier. Alors ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Il ferma son livre sous les rires joyeux des enfants toujours aussi captivés par l'histoire. Il regarda mais ne trouva pas ses premiers pensionnaires. Il serra les dents et se contenta de sourire puis de répondre aux questions des plus jeunes, toujours curieux d'en savoir plus.

Dehors, deux enfants s'enlaçaient.

« Severus ? Ce qu'ils disent dans le livre, sur toi, est faux, tu sais. Ce sera toujours faux. » Murmura Hermione.  
« ... » Soupira le garçonnet en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure brune indisciplinée.  
« Je t'aime.» chuchota-t-elle tendrement.  
« Je sais mon petit Secret, mon précieux, mon beau Secret. »

Elle se contenta de sourire à son surnom affectueux.  
Juste un secret.  
Juste eux.  
Et personne d'autre ne saura jamais que tout avait commencé le jour où elle avait touché ce cœur noir sous l'armure glacée d'un chevalier qui se savait perdu.  
Comme l'Ouroboros qui mord sa queue pour renaître sans fin, comme l'Oshumare qui relie ciel et terre...  
Et ils vécurent heureux.  
Le reste ne nous regarde plus.

oOo

_Fin _

oOo

A VAINCUUUUUUUUUUU !  
Enfin !  
Dieux et Muse merci !  
Enfer Saint et Paradis Perdu !  
Ce scénario est dans ma tête depuis... 3 mois ! Et pas moyen d'arriver à écrire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Ça ne sort pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé au départ mais finalement, je suis contente de moi.  
Voilà ! J'ai vaincu mon deuxième set ! Yes ! Yes ! YES !  
Fufufufufu...

Lied, chasseuse de muse et de scénario SSxHG.

**Notes :  
**_Ouroboros :_ myth Grecque. Serpent qui se mord la queue et représente le cycle de la vie et de la mort.  
_Oshumare :_ myth. Africaine/vaudou. L'arc-en-ciel serpent qui relie le haut et le bas du monde et n'apparaît qu'après la pluie


End file.
